


For You Dear, Anything

by prettybirdy979



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Matt is Not an Avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are interested in Daredevil, possibly as a member of their team. Matt however, wants them to leave him alone and shut their damned phone up.</p>
<p>Then someone takes Foggy. And Matt exactly knows who to call...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You Dear, Anything

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinkmeme [(here)](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1296.html?thread=1380880#cmt1380880) and only just moved over. 
> 
> Many thanks to Interrosand for looking it over!

Matt doesn't flinch when the arrow strikes the shoulder of the man before him, though he knows his face probably has a look of distaste on it. The man on the other hand, screams like that's all he knows how to do.

With a sigh, Matt pushes him to the ground and strikes him so he'll stay there.

'If you've killed anyone, I will not be pleased.' He calls out to the man who shot the arrow, whose bowstring he can smell on the building behind him. The archer stands up and hops down onto the fire escape beneath him then to the ground behind Matt. He lands that jump with more grace than Matt expects of someone his size. Some acrobatic training then.

'Hey, it's a perfectly legitimate tactic sometimes, if not the most tasteful one.' Matt recognises the voice, though it takes him a moment to place it. Hawkeye, of course. Foggy'll be pleased. 'But I can adapt to my comrades' styles. I'll keep the death toll to nothing while I'm fighting with you.'

Matt doesn't look back at him as he jumps for the fire escape in front of him. 'I'm not fighting with you. You're going to need to call an ambulance if you want to keep that death toll down.'

He's on the roof before Hawkeye finds his voice. 'Hey, my name is Clint! If you change your mind, I'll be around.'

But Matt isn't interested in having anything to do with any of the Avengers. It isn't going to help protect Hell's Kitchen and Matt can't be sure that his identity won't be revealed to the public if he gets himself involved with their team.

Best to escape now.

************

If only it was that easy.

It takes everything Matt has not to react when he hears the pair of heartbeats approaching the fight he's in the middle of. One is accompanied by the oily smell of his bow and the other person is definitely female from the sound of her steps. Hawkeye is back and this time he's brought the Black Widow.

Matt ducks a punch, kicks out at the man behind him and darts out of the way of Hawkeye's arrow.

'Nice move!' Hawkeye calls as Widow moves into position beside Matt. He ignores her as the second to last man standing lunges at him. Matt lets the man knock him to the ground but in an instant has him flipped and is able to punch him thoroughly. Beside him, he can hear Widow's quiet movements as she knocks around the final man and above them, Hawkeye's bow is definitely strung.

Okay, so sometimes backup doesn't hurt. Not that Matt is going to admit that out loud and he still doesn't want the Avengers at his back. Ever.

The moment he hears Widow's attacker's heartbeat settle into the steady beat of the unconscious, he's on his feet and headed for a nearby roof.

'Oh come on. Let us introduce ourselves at least!'

Matt pauses on the edge of the roof, then shifts, so he's perching on it. 'You're Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye. And you're Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow.' Matt smirks at them. 'No introductions necessary.'

Clint throws something at him and it's only at the last moment that Matt realises it's a phone and he should probably catch it. Luck is on his side and making the catch doesn't send him falling off the roof.

'Our numbers are already programmed into that,' Widow says evenly. 'It's a burner, no tracker but if you want to swap the numbers over to another phone we'll still answer.'

'Call us if you need a hand.'

Matt takes off, resolved to never calling them.

************

They send Captain America after him the next time.

Or at least, that's what Matt thinks the moment the heavy set man with the Brooklyn accent joins him in his fight and throws his attacker the length of the street. Matt steps back and listens to Captain America fight, impressed in spite of himself. He'd always loved the Captain America comics Dad’d had and a book on the man's life (including his start as a disabled man) had been one of the first books he'd gotten in braille as a present after the accident. To this day Matt doesn't know where Dad found it but he still has it.

'You going to just stand there?' Captain America asks. 'Or can I get a hand?'

'Seems like you had it covered.' Matt smirks but moves back into the fight with the two men who hadn't fled when they realised who they were fighting.

They're unconscious in moments and Matt cocks his head at Captain America. 'You here to try the pitch?'

There's a sheepish laugh. 'I was actually out for an evening run, would you believe it?'

If Matt couldn't hear the man's heartbeat, no. He wouldn't. But he can so he nods. 'Funnily enough, I do.'

A long pause. 'Well, since I am here, should I try the pitch?'

Matt shakes his head. 'It won't work.'

'Fair enough. Still, if you ever need the help, Avenger Tower's doors are always open.' Matt feels the shift in air as Captain America looks down. 'I'm not fond of this sort of thing, but I… I can understand wanting to make your home a better place.'

'Thank you.' Matt shifts and heads for the roof, hearing sirens in the distance. 'I'm not interested though.'

'Offer won't expire.'

Matt flees, unable to stay in his hero's presence any longer.

************

Iron Man- Tony Stark- doesn't come out after Matt. Instead he texts the phone Hawkeye and Widow gave Matt, which had been left with Claire just in case it was tracked.

'Five messages in ten minutes.' Claire greets Matt with when he swings by to get a cut stitched up. 'This man is persistent.'

'What do they say?'

'In summary?' She pulls the needle through Matt's arm and he hides his flinch. 'Come join us, we have cool tech and I'll make you far better armour than that piece of shit.'

Matt smiles. 'I like my armour.'

'I like that you're wearing it.' She ties off the thread. 'It's far better than what you had before.'

'Should tell him that.'

'I'm not being your messenger as well as your nurse.' But she passes over the phone and Matt types his text out by feel. He shows it to her and she takes the phone for a moment to fix the errors. Then he hits send.

A moment later a reply comes. _'Just because it's better doesn't mean it's the best.'_ Claire reads, then,   _'Your standards are far too low, Daredevil.'_

_It's how I got my name._  Matt sends in reply.

************

Matt groans as his 'Avenger' phone dings again. Foggy, on the other side of the table, picks up on it. Karen has gone home, leaving them to write out their case files for their last case- a simple custody dispute. Not criminal law but a paying case.

'I thought you liked Claire.' Matt fishes out the phone and throws it at his friend.

'Not her phone. I told you I got a phone from Hawkeye-'

'Which is awesome, I am _so_  jealous you got to meet him.'

Matt continues as if Foggy hadn't spoken. '-and that's it. And it won't shut up. It turns out Tony Stark likes to text at all hours.'

Foggy winces. 'Okay, that's not awesome.' He opens the message and Matt can hear his surprised noise. 'No text to voice?'

'I usually get Claire to read them. I didn't want it with me, just in case it's tracked. But she threw it at me last night and now I know why.' Another ding and Matt rolls his eyes. 'I think Stark made it so its volume can't be turned off. He's trying to annoy me into joining the Avengers.'

Foggy laughs, the traitor. 'Well he's certainly succeeding at the annoying part. I've not seen that look on your face since the time I moved all our furniture out of our dorm.' Matt glares and he laughs again. 'Also Stark wants you to know that, _I'm not going to give up_.'

'Of course not.'

Foggy laughs a final time and Matt throws Foggy's baseball at its owner.

************

Only it turns out their 'simple' custody case is not so simple after all. Matt isn't at the office when masked men - related to the husband their client is fighting against - invade and take Foggy in front of a screaming Karen but he wishes he had been. Instead he arrives to a crime scene a half hour too late to do anything about it.

'Get Karen home,' Brett says gently. 'And don't go to your apartment. These guys might come after you next.'

Matt nods, with no intention of following his orders. 'I will.'

Something must be in his voice because Brett sighs. 'Murdock... Matt, these guys were professionals. We're... we're thinking they might be related to that S.H.I.E.L.D thing, with Hydra? Stay out of it, for Foggy's sake. We'll find him.'

'I hope so.'

************

Matt takes Karen straight to Claire's; the safest place he knows. Neither woman is pleased to watch him go but Claire understands why he has to go and Karen reluctantly agrees to wait for an explanation.

His second move is to make a phone call. He needs back up on this, for Foggy's sake, and he only knows one group that can help.

_'Well, hello there!'_ Tony Stark is the one to answer, after just a few rings.  _'Changed your mind?'_

'Get your team together,' Matt growls. 'I need your help.'

************

Foggy finally runs out of breath with which to scream.

His captor seems to like this because he steps back, lowering the knife in his hand. 'Aww, did that hurt?' He runs a scarred hand down Foggy's cheek and while Foggy can't see much in the darkened room, he can hear the laughs of the two men watching from the back wall. 'Think you've learnt your lesson about helping upstart little bitches?'

While his mouth is nearly dry, it's not bone dry. Foggy waits until the man leans in before he spits, getting the man right in the eye. He recoils back and Foggy is oddly pleased at the fact his blood is now running down the man's face.

It feels like payback, for when this man kills him.

Because Foggy knows he's dead if Matt doesn't come soon. He's seen their faces and they can't let him live. This thought is oddly comforting through the pain.

Finally the man shakes off his shock and strikes Foggy directly across the face. Foggy turns with it, knowing thanks to Matt that it will take some of the force from the punch. But then another punch comes from the other side and now all Foggy can do is try and cling to consciousness as he takes his beating.

The light goes out and it takes Foggy a moment to realise that it's not because he's lost his fight to stay awake but because the lights have actually gone out. He blinks in the darkness and hears the heavy breathing of the man before him.

'Check the breaker.' The man growls and punches Foggy a final time but it's sloppy and poorly aimed. Jackpot. Matt has the advantage.

But then Foggy notices a glow, a bright blue circle in the darkness. Seconds later, a pair of blue lights shaped like eyes also start to glow and Foggy realises that's _Iron Man._

'Oh shit,' he whispers and instinctively he leans over as far as he can, so his chair falls to the ground. That's when the noise of the famous repulsors sounds and Foggy feels the heat above his head.

'So your boy is smart, Daredevil,' Iron Man comments quietly and it finally dawns on Foggy. Matt went to the Avengers for help finding _him_. Oh Matt.

Footsteps stop in front of Foggy and he jumps, as much as is possible when tied to a chair. But then the figure bends down in front of him and Foggy's vision has adjusted enough he can see the figure is a woman- a red haired woman.

'You're umm, the Widow.' She nods, and shows him a knife.

'Can I?' Foggy nods and she starts to cut him loose. 'Shut your eyes.' She suddenly whispers and Foggy does.

He's glad he did, because that's the moment the lights go back on.

'Cap! Nice of you to join us!' Foggy opens his eyes as _Captain America_  strolls in, famous shield before him. But Foggy realises a moment later there's no one in here to fight, Stark and Widow have taken care of the people who'd hurt him.

But they're all the people in the room. Matt isn't here.

'Where's M-Daredevil?' Foggy gets out, as he's helped to his feet. A moment later Captain America is by his side, offering a hand. Foggy thinks he should be vaguely annoyed that he's meeting this icon of his childhood (and Matt's favourite hero) while half-naked and bleeding but _Matt isn't here_. There aren't enough shits to give right now.

'Searching the warehouse out back. We split up.' Realising Foggy isn't going to take his help voluntarily, Captain America pulls one of Foggy's arms over his shoulder. 'He said something about not being able to pick your heartbeat out over the noise cancelling machines they have here.'

'I need to see him.'

Iron Man laughs. 'No, you're going to Avenger Tower. Since I'm sure you'll refuse a hospital?'

A hospital sounds lovely right now but- 'I need to see him. He has to know this isn't his fault. He'll be all guilty and stupid about it if I don't make him realise it's not his fault.'

That’s when they reach the doorway to the warehouse- hey they really aren't walking very fast here, are they?- and Foggy about faints. Because there, just down the lane way is _Hawkeye_  and holy crap he's in shit condition right now, why now?

There's a flash of red and Matt drops from the roof behind Hawkeye in a fluid movement. Foggy's knees give out a bit in relief because Matt's _fine_  and he's behind _Hawkeye_  and how is this even his life?

'Foggy!' Matt - no Daredevil when he's in the suit- cries and he darts around Hawkeye, sprinting towards Foggy. He pulls Foggy off Captain America's shoulder and into a fierce hug, somehow avoiding the worst of the injuries. 'Thank God.'

'Thank you,' Foggy whispers into his friend's ear. 'I knew you were coming.'

It's not a lie so why does Matt tense. 'Foggy-' He stops and cocks his head up, suddenly giving Foggy a horrific grimace. 'Someone is coming.'

He goes to pass Foggy back to Captain America but the man has moved away. Hawkeye appears at Matt's shoulder. 'Take him with Tony and get him out of here.'

'I want to help destroy them.'

'And I thought you didn’t kill.' Matt looks away and Hawkeye pushes at him. 'Either you take your friend with Tony to the Tower or Tash and I will hold you back. Either way, you're not fighting. I can tell you're not in the right mental space for it right now.'

_What happened to make Hawkeye sound so firm?_  Foggy wonders as Matt finally nods and starts to half-carry, half-pull Foggy along. After a moment, Stark - still in his armour - comes up to Foggy's other side and together they carry Foggy out.

Feeling extremely safe and secure, Foggy finally decides to give up the battle and let unconsciousness win.

************

'Foggy? You awake?'

Foggy blinks as light returns. For a moment he can't place where he is and he panics. But then Matt's voice is in his ears and Foggy can feel his hand being gripped by Matt's.

'It's okay. We're safe. We're in Avenger Tower.' Foggy turns his head and there's Matt, still in his Daredevil costume though he's pulled the cowl off so Foggy can see his face.

'The eyesore?' He jokes.

Matt smiles. 'Yeah, the eyesore. A whole load of glass; it's all I can hear.'

'How bad?'

The smile slides off Matt's face. 'Broken arm and nose. Lots of cuts and bruising... _somehow_  you didn't break your ribs but they're definitely bruised.' He lowers his head. 'You're pretty badly off.'

'You've had worse.'

'I'm used to worse.' He cocks his head suddenly and reaches for his cowl before pausing. Matt slowly lowers his hand and sighs.

The entire Avenger team appears in the doorway, lead by Hawkeye. One by one they slip into the room, all careful not to look at Matt. Foggy tries to focus on the fact that he’s sharing a room with _Tony Stark_ , the living legend that is _Captain America_  and an actual _God_  but his attention keeps slipping back to Hawkeye. Because _Hawkeye_.

'How you feeling Buddy?' Hawkeye asks and Foggy has to take a deep breath.

'Ah. I'm. Um. Fine. Really. Fine.'

'You don't sound fine.' Tony Stark jokes and moves to the other side of Foggy's bed, looking directly at Matt. Who still has his face lowered to the ground. Clever Matt.

Foggy shifts. 'Well that's because _Hawkeye_  is talking to _me_.'

The rest of the Avengers make a weird noise, even as the man himself looks flattered. 'I'm Clint. Seriously, you're worked up about meeting me?'

Foggy can call Hawkeye Clint. There is a God. 'Holy shit, yes. I mean, I hate that I look worse than M-Daredevil does on some of his bad days but you're like, the coolest superhero _ever_. You have the best aim of any human being and you're just that invisible guy no one remembers even exists but that doesn't matter because you're _awesome_.'

Matt laughs beside him. 'Breathe Foggy.' Oh yeah, huh. Foggy takes a breath and things stop being a bit spin-y. 'Better.'

But there's something in his voice that makes Foggy decide he needs to look at Matt more. 'Hey, you okay?' He reaches for Matt's hand with the hand Matt isn't already holding and the moment he touches it, he can feel how tense his friend is.

'I'm fine.'

There's a collective sound of disbelief. Foggy never thought he'd have that in common with the Avengers but it turns out Matt is a great unifying factor. Thor goes to say something but the curly haired man - Bruce Banner; the _Hulk_  - beside him elbows the God and he shuts his mouth.

'You're not fine,' The Black Widow says gently. Natasha, right? 'Yes,' she confirms with a smile and Foggy realises whatever painkillers he's on might have affected the whole brain to mouth filter thing he never really got a hang of anyway.

But first, Matt. 'M-Daredevil, seriously. I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine.'

Matt finally raises his head, with a disbelieving look on his face. 'Really Foggy?'

But Foggy has this covered. He grabs the one hand of Matt's he has trapped and raises it to his face. 'Yes. Look at me.'

For a moment Matt pauses, then his other hand comes up and rests on the other side of Foggy's face. There's a collective hiss of realisation from the room but Foggy can't find the energy to care. Instead he sits still as his friend runs his hands over his face, 'seeing' the damage.

'Foggy-' Matt finally says brokenly but Foggy isn't having any of this.

'Nope. Am I dead?' Matt shakes his head. 'As you can feel, I'm still here. It wasn't your fault.' Matt shakes his head again but keeps his hands where they are. 'It wasn't your fault,' Foggy repeats and he tries to pull Matt into a hug. For a moment, Matt resists but then he just - gently- collapses and they have their hug.

'And look at who you got to rescue me.' Foggy smirks at the collectively amazed Avengers. 'Five star rescue effort.'

'Happy to help?' Captain America tilts his head at them. 'Though maybe we should chat later.'

'Later.' Matt agrees and he hugs Foggy a little tighter.


End file.
